Loving a Slytherin
by AmericanPoet
Summary: Charlotte has lost a lot in her life. But will she be willing to set it all aside to get revenge for her parents' death? And will she be able to decide which Slytherin she wants to spend the rest of her life with? A story of love and life and hardships.
1. A Request

Professor Dumbledore's office was buzzing with many outraged and confused voices. Among those were Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. A few portraits of past headmasters were also voicing their opinions as well. All the while, Professor Dumbledore was sitting calmly, listening to the chaos that was going on in his presence. When he didn't respond, everyone stopped quarreling to look at him. He smiled serenely and took a piece of parchment, along with a quill and ink, and wrote a short and simple letter. He rolled and waxed the parchment closed, and tied the letter to the leg of a brown school owl. Professor Dumbledore simply nodded to the owl and the owl flew out of the open window.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself, Albus? How can you just come to a decision like that!" Professor McGonagall outraged.

"My dear lady," Professor Dumbledore explained, "all will be revealed in due time. You and Severus have a seat and wait for the owl to return with her reply."

Professor Dumbledore offered the pair tea and lemon drops; both were refused. He sat back down behind his desk and smiled calmy once again; a twinkle in his blue eyes. The portraits were whispering to each other. "Can it be?" one whispered, "Do you think she will?". Professor Snape glared at the gossiping portraits, wondering how the headmaster could have formulated such a plan. What he was thinking about was dangerous, the risks it proposed! Professor McGonagall simply pursed her lips, staring out of the open window, waiting for the owl to return. Some people thought that Albus Dumbledore had simply gone mad in his old age. Others thought him too senile to run a school. Then there were those who thought him genius, to follow him even to the point of blindness. He was a great wizard, yes, but was this idea he schemed simply too mad to work?

A young girl sat by the fire of her parents house. The firelight casting a warm orange glow to the book she was reading. The house was almost too quiet to relax and get comfortable. How she longed to have things back the way they were before. She was startled by a tapping at her window. Setting her book down by the hearth, she rose from her seat and made her way to the window. Peering out, she saw a tiny brown owl with a note attached to its leg. The young girl opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on a nearby desk. She walked over to the desk and untied the note. Unrolling it, she read the note.

_ "Miss Stratford,_

_ I request a meeting with you at your earliest convience. I wish to discuss something which I think might be of some interest to you. If you are willing to listen, please send your reply by owl and I will open the Floo to my office. Please come, your help is urgently needed._

_ Yours,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

She re-read the note several times; was she imagining things? Doubts ran across her mind as she thought about going back to her old school. Should she at least go and hear what the headmaster has to say? 'It is only fair,' she thought. But she will still a bit wary. She paced the floor in front of the fireplace, going over the letter in her mind. 'My help is urgently needed? For what, I wonder...'. Finally coming to a decision, she took out a piece of parchment and wrote her reply.

_ "Headmaster,_

_ I will be able to speak with you. Please open your Floo to 16 Canterbury Court in London. I will be there within an hour of your recieving my letter. _

_ Respectfully,_

_ Charlotte Romilly Stratford"_

After she had tied her reply to the tiny brown owl, Charlotte headed upstairs to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans, a worn out t-shirt, and robes. Slipping on a pair of shoes, she tucked her wand into the sleeve of her robe and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Giving herself a quick once over, Charlotte decided that looking like hell froze over was as good as one could get at this time of night. As she glanced at herself in the mirror, it said, "Take off those robes and show the people what you've got! Don't hide what it took nine months to make and twenty years to perfect!" Charlotte smirked at the mirror and rolled her eyes. 'What a cheeky thing you are, silly mirror.', she thought. Leaving the bathroom, Charlotte headed back downstairs to the fireplace used for Floo purposes. She vaguely heard the mirror yell out, "You'll wish you had listened to me!" She laughed at the chances of the mirror being right.

Back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had just recieved the reply he had been waiting for. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave him a treat. The owl flew back out of the room and to the owlery. He read the reply and smiled; his eyes sparkling.

"What has she said, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"If it isn't obvious by his giddy face, then you should really be the Head of Hufflepuff." Professor Snape said cooly.

"As to your question, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, "she is Floo'ing over here. She should be here at any moment."

"Do you really expect her to give this kind of help, headmaster?" Professor Snape inquired.

"Honestly, Severus, I cannot say. I do believe she does want to see Lord Voldemort fall, but as to the lengths it will take for this to happen and the part she would have to play, I honestly do not know." the headmaster replied.

"Surely you aren't seriously considering sending her into the serpent's lair, are you Albus? It is downright foolish! That is too much of a risk!" Professor McGonagall ranted.

"We shall let her decide what course of action she wishes to take, if any, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore remarked.


	2. A reply

Within forty-five minutes of sending the owl back with her reply, Charlotte decided it was time to face her old stomping grounds as well as her former headmaster. She gathered a handfull of Floo Powder and stepped into the old stone fireplace. "Office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts." she stated in a firm and clear voice. Charlotte was instantly whisked away in the warm sensation of the Floo and within moments, landed in the grate of Albus Dumbledore's fireplace. She calmly stepped out, brushing the dust off of her robes, and smiled. 'Wow,' she thought, 'I haven't been here in so long...'

"Welcome, welcome Miss Stratford! Thank you for coming on such short notice. If the matter weren't urgent, then it could have waited. Of course you remember Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.

"Of course," Charlotte smiled. "Hello Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape."

"Hello Miss Stratford, I trust you are doing well?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor, I am getting along well." Charlotte reassured.

"Miss Stratford," Professor Snape acknowledged.

Charlotte nodded her head at Professor Snape's acknowledgement. She slipped into her memories of her past school days, remembering things she hadn't thought of in years. One of them being Professor Snape himself. She didn't by any means have a lust filled crush on the man, no. She was merely intrigued by him. His intellect, his manner of being, his always calm exterior. Charlotte wondered how, especially as he was a spy for Dumbledore, he always remained so calm and unbothered by what was going on around him. She admired him not only for this, but many other things that a lot of people couldn't be bothered to notice. Charlotte was sure she wasn't the only one who noticed this, but she was sure of the fact that she was one of the only ones who would actually admit it. But one thing about Professor Snape always bothered her. She could recall when she attended Hogwarts that during the holidays, Professor Snape never left the grounds unless to have a drink or when he was called away to one of Voldemort's "meetings". Merlin, she abhored that...man...with such a passion that couldn't be rivaled. Well, almost no other person could rival it. The only other exception could be the famous Boy Who Lived, and she doubted highly that his hatred could match hers. But no matter now. She was startled out of her thoughts by Professor Dumbledore's inquiry of whether or not she would like a lemon drop. She shook her head and crossed the room to sit in an empty chair beside of Professor McGonagall. Charlotte smiled at her former head of house and looked at the headmaster expectantly.

"Miss Stratford, the reason why I asked you to come so quickly is because we need your help." Professor Dumbledore began.

"Need my help? With what, exactly?" Charlotte asked.

Professor McGonagall eyed the headmaster warily, still feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Charlotte noticed this out of the corner of her eye; this made her a bit nervous. Although seeing the ever calm demeanor on Professor Snape's face didn't really help to put her at ease. She was sure the man could be put through the Cruciatus curse and still remain ever so calm. Her attention was rapidly brought back to the headmaster.

"I will understand if you choose not to want to help; it is perfectly acceptable. However, I still think you should know not only what I am going to ask of you, but the Order of The Phoenix is asking of you as well. It is to my understanding that you wish to rid the wizarding and muggle world alike of Lord Voldemort. Would you be willing to help in this crusade?" Professor Dumbledore questioned."Yes, headmaster, I do wish to rid everyone of that horrid and despicable wizard. What can I do though to help? I'm no great witch by any means." Charlotte replied.

"Oh but you are, my dear! You are one of the best witches of the century! Why it was your mother..."

"Is dead..."

"But she was a great witch, as you are."

"She _was_ a great witch..._was_...but as good as she was, she was still no match for _his_ Death Eaters."

"The truth is, Lord Voldemort wanted your mother, as well as your father, to join him. He knew of their exceptional powers. He realized that they could pose a threat if not on his side. When they refused, an order went out to have them murdered, you as well. But luckily, you were here at Hogwarts, away from harm."

"Luckily? Luckily! How is getting the letter saying 'Oh sorry but your parents have been murdered by You-Know-Who, but we can't get inside thanks to the blood charm on your house, so you'll have to come here and see the gruesome remains of what used to be your parents, but are so hideously difigured thanks to that BASTARD!" Charlotte finished in a scream.

Charlotte sat back down after her tyraid, unaware that she had even stood up in the first place. Her head fell back as she calmed down and realized she had just yelled at her former headmaster. She groaned at the realization that not only had she had a fit, but also because she had just rid herself of the demon that had been riding her conscience for so long.

"Professor, I apologise. I..." Charlotte began, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"No apologies my dear. It is very understandable. However, it is my hope to continue what I was saying earlier." Professor Dumbledore interjected.

"Yes, Professor. Please, do continue." Charlotte softly replied.

"As I was saying, you are a great witch, with exceptional powers. Very much like your mother. Do not discredit her abilities because she was killed by Death Eaters. You know she did not go down without a fight. Lord Voldemort lost some of his faithful followers that day. It was lucky that you were not there, as you would not be with us today. That brings me to what I am about to ask of you. I know that you want revenge for your parents' death. Are you willing to go to the lengths that I am about to ask?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.

"I will do anything to make sure he is brought down...permanantly." Charlotte answered, with a fierce look in her eyes.

This, however, did not go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall. A stern look made its way onto her face, her features alive with anger. It was only a matter of seconds before...

"Albus! You cannot let her do this! Its too dangerous!" Professor McGonagall blurted.

"She is of age. Legally we cannot stop her. It is up to her whether or not she wants to do this." Professor Snape drawled.


	3. A meeting

Charlotte stood before her fireplace, watching with a smile as it crackled green for a few moments, then promptly extinguishing itself. She took one last look at her home before grabbing a handfull of Floo Powder. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters Office" she said clearly as she threw the Floo Powder. Immediately, she felt the warm rush the Floo had on her body. She seemed to spin out of control, only to stop when her feet hit solid ground. She hadn't realized she closed her eyes until she opened them.  
She quickly stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off her robes. 'It could be worse I suppose' she thought to herself as she dusted herself off. Charlotte looked around the room to see the faces of her former headmaster, her former head of house, her former Potions Master, and the portraits of several headmasters long since passed. She noticed with some sense of agitation that everyone was staring at her. She gave herself a quick glance to make sure she looked presentable enough. She did. She smiled nervously at all the occupants of the room. Finally, Albus Dumbledore broke the silence. 

"Miss Stratford! So good of you to come on such short notice. Lemon drop?" Albus said, offering her a piece of candy. She politely declined.  
"I suppose you wonder why I have called you here at such a late hour," the headmaster began again. "As you are already aware of, Voldemort and his ranks are on the rise again."

Charlotte merely nodded, and the headmaster took this as a cue to continue.

"As I was saying, the reason I have asked you to meet us here is to ask a favor. You are a very powerful witch, Miss Stratford. I would greatly appreciate your help in trying to bring Voldemort down. But there are of course certain risks entailed if you decide to help us." Dumbledore continued. "What I am going to ask of you will not be easy. In fact, it will be quite opposite. But I have great faith in you. And if you wish to help us, it will be greatly appreciated.  
If you decide not to help us..."

"I want to help, headmaster, you know that. After what that evil...thing...done to my family.." Charlotte replied, closing her eyes. She willed herself not to dwell on the past, as it only brought up bad memories."But I haven't really done any magic in a couple of years..." she finished.

"Ah but that is not a problem, my dear girl!" Albus exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling. "Magic is something that a witch and wizard can never truly forget. Of course we can get you a refresher if you wish."

Charlotte nodded again, wondering if she could be the "very powerful witch" that her headmaster remembered. Professor McGonagall kept looking from Charlotte to Dumbledore, at a loss for words. Albus, ever the talker he was, began to speak again.

"Miss Stratford, of course you remember Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape?" Dumbledore gestured to the two silent figures in the chairs.

"Of course I do headmaster. Professor McGonagall, nice to see you again!" Charlotte said, truly meaning it.

Professor McGonagall smiled warmly. "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again too, Miss Stratford. The wizarding world has missed you."

Charlotte smiled back and turned her gaze to her formal Potions Master. She noticed he was staring at her, trying to figure her out perhaps.

"Professor Snape, its good to see you." Charlotte finally spoke.

Severus Snape merely nodded in her direction, his eyes not leaving her.

Charlotte smiled again and turned back around to the headmaster, still feeling the eyes upon her.

"But before we begin anything, I must ask you. We have been forming an army of sorts, your parents were in the first one we ever made. The Order of the Phoenix.  
do you recall it?" Albus asked.

Charlotte smiled momentarily at the mention of her parents. Then her expression became solemn.

"I do remember, headmaster." she replied, closing her eyes. "I remember my parents being so thirlled to be able to help bring down the Dark Lord..."

Albus could sense the heartbreak in her voice. He smiled softly and began speaking again. "That they were. Fantastic witch and wizard, your parents. Would you like to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Charlotte nodded, suddenly becoming very interested in a gadget on the headmaster's desk.

"Fantastic!" Albus said, clapping his hands together. "I will need two witnesses. Severus, Minerva, would you both gladly witness this?"

Professor McGonagall sighed, but agreed. Professor Snape merely nodded again.

"Ah wonderful!" Albus exclaimed. Turning to face Charlotte, he held his hands out. He waited until she took his hands before he continued. When she had finally lay her hands in his, he told her the instructions.

"You must repeat what I say, Miss Stratford. Word for word, that is very important. Do you understand?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes, headmaster, I understand." Charlotte replied, smiling.

Albus smiled and and closed his eyes. "I volunarily wish to join the Order of the Phoenix. I gladly extend my services in any way I can to those who truly need help. I will not tell its secrets to any soul, on pain of death."

Charlotte gathered her courage and repeated "I voluntarily wish to join the Order of the Phoenix. I gladly extend my services in any way I can to those who truly need help. I will not tell its secrets to any soul, on pain of death."

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall both waved their wands, and a pink glow surrounded Charlotte's and Dumbledore's clasped hands. After a few seconds,  
the glow faded.

"Congratulations, my girl! Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Albus gladly said. Then he handed her a piece of parchment. Charlotte looked closely at the writing on the parchment.

"No. 12 Grimmauld Place, Kings Cross" she read silently to herself.

"Have you read the information on that piece of parchment, Miss Stratford?"

"Yes professor...but why...?" Charlotte began to ask, but the paper was immediately taken from her fingers and turned to ash.

"It is where the Order is located. Reveal its location to no one." Albus said gravely.

Taken back by his tone, Charlotte answered "Of course not, headmaster."

Albus smiled again and exclaimed "Brilliant! Now, we shall get your possessioned moved into the headquarters at once..."

"Pardon, headmaster? Move my things, why?" Charlotte asked, clearly startled.

"My dear, you will be living there of course! We can't take a chance on you not being protected. The headquarters will be the safest place, and it is roomy enough besides. Do you have any objections?" Albus replied.

Charlotte thought back to her house--her family's house. Of course she had wonderful memories there...but she had not so wonderful memories there. Living there day after day was a constant reminder. Of course she would miss the house, but she would be stronger without it.

"No headmaster, no objections. I was just taken back I suppose." Charlotte said.

"I shall send a few trusted house-elves to fetch your things. Dobby, Minny, Emmy..." Albus began. But no sooner he spoke those names did 3 small house elves appear before her. "Would you three please go to 14 Canterbury Court and fetch Miss Stratford's possesions, shrink them, and bring them here please?" Albus asked, offering each house elf a galleon. The 3 house elves immediately nodded, taking the offered galleon and apparating. Albus smiled and turned his attention back to the three remaining people in the room.

"If you will excuse me, I have to send a letter to Sirius and a few other members, alerting them of Miss Stratford's decision." Albus said with a nod, going back to his desk to write. "Oh, and Minerva, could you please show Miss Stratford to her private room? It is late and I am sure she would like to rest."

"Of course, Albus. Follow me, Miss Stratford." Professor McGonagall said, leading the way out of the headmaster's office, Charlotte following behind.


	4. A memory

Charlotte followed her former head of house down a long hallway, turning left, then right, then left again. Finally, the pair stopped at a painting of three unicorns laying in the grass. Professor McGonagall spoke the password, "Phoenix Song". The painting swung open, revealing a beautiful bedroom. It was decorated in rich reds and golds, the colors of her former house, Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall ushered Charlotte in, closing the door behind her.

"This is where you will be staying for the night, Miss Stratford." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor. The room is lovely." Charlotte replied, smiling.

Professor McGonagall sat down on a couch near the doorway, patting the seat beside her as a gesture for Charlotte to sit across from her. When Charlotte sat down, Professor McGonagall began speaking again.

"Miss Stratford, I know that when you came here tonight, the last thing you must have expected was to be asked by Albus to help in the war to bring down Voldemort. I understand that it must be quite overwhelming; you said you hadn't used much magic at all in a couple of years. Its perfectly acceptable to be afraid, but know that we will all help you as best we can."

Charlotte smiled brightly and replied "Thank you Professor. I admit I was curious as to why the headmaster needed my help. I am a bit overwhelmed, but I'm more than happy to help bring that evil wizard down, my parents would never forgive me if I didn't." Charlotte laughed nervously.

"I know you miss your family, Miss Stratford. I daresay that they are and will be quite proud of you. Now its time for you to rest. Albus will probably send an owl in the morning with further details once he gets them figured out. Goodnight." Professor McGonagall said as she stepped through the painting.

"Goodnight, Professor" Charlotte bid Professor McGonagall.

Charlotte looked around the room. It was indeed quite beautiful. It reminded her of the Gryffindor common room; beautiful deep reds and golds adorned the walls and floors, but not overly done. Rich mahogany woods and soft fabrics detailed the room. A grand fireplace sat in the middle of the wall. She smiled at the rush of memories that came flooding back to her.

Flashback

Charlotte was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading her Advanced Potions book for an upcoming test. Fred and George Weasley were running around the common room, looking for willing (and unlucky in her opinion) volunteers for their newest scheme. She looked up from her book and smiled at them, to which they winked. She went back to studying. Charlotte began humming to herself, a beautiful song in her mind. She was startled out of her train of thought when one of the twins, she wasn't sure which, set off some kind of firework in the common room.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, was our new exploding wands." Fred began.

"Buy one and leave them for you enemies to find! Thirty seconds after they pick them up.." George followed.

"BOOM!" both twins said in unison, both grinning like Cheshire cats.

Charlotte looked up and smiled again. 'They're going to make it big one day." Charlotte thought to herself.

At that moment, Fred and George decided to walk over to Charlotte, their game faces on. Fred quickly grabbed the book from Charlotte and smiled while George began talking.

"Come now Charlie, why would you want to study for something as boring as..."

"Potions, dearest brother! Under the big black bat!" Fred cut in.

"Potions? Tsk, tsk tsk, You could be playing with us!" George ended.

"Ah Double Vision! I happen to have an exam tomorrow under the same bat, and I need a good grade. So as tempting as that does sound, I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Charlotte said as innocently as she could. It would have worked if she wasn't grinning so guiltily.

"I do believe, Gred, that she is just too up-tight."

"Right you are Forge, right you are."

"Pity..."

"Indeed it is a pity."

Charlotte laughed and grabbed her book back from Fred. "Now boys..." she said smiling innocently "I must study. Games are for later." she finished with a wink.

"We'll hold you to that." Fred said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh we most definitely will, brother-mine." George agreed.

Fred and George went back around the room, looking for more test subjects. Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled.

End Flashback

Author's note: I know this is a short chapter, but the next will be really great! This is a set-up for it! Enjoy! Leave me reviews please! 


	5. A dream

Charlotte smiled, remembering her nickname given to her by Fred and George. 'Charlie', she thought. She liked it. Even though Fred and George already had a brother with the name Charlie, she knew that they would never get confused. 'Hopefully' she thought with a grin. Charlotte looked down to see her suitcases that were filled with her belongings appear in the corner of the room. Only three suitcases and one trunk, she mused. She didn't own a lot of anything, but she was quite content with what she did have. 'I bet the trunk is full of books, poor house elves." she thought to herself.

"Thank you!" she said aloud, hoping at least one of the helpful house elves would hear her.

Charlotte walked over to a suitcase and took out her pajamas and toiletries. 'Perfectly packed' she duly noted. She would have to write the house elves a thank you note for being so courteous. Charlotte took her pajamas and toiletries and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back out. Charlotte looked up at the clock on the wall to find it well past one in the morning. She walked back over to her suitcase, hoping the house elves might have packed a few special photographs of her parents and brother. She smiled when she found them, and set the picture frames on the nightstand by the bed.

"Goodnight mum, dad. Goodnight Riley…I miss you all…" Charlotte said, her voice wavering.

Charlotte climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up over her. As she lay in bed, she let the darkness come over her and lull her into a peaceful slumber. Random images swirled through her head, and a song floating smoothly in her mind.

_Charlotte was sitting in Advanced Potions, working on her Felix Felicis. It was a lovely gold color, the potion jumping out of her cauldron like gold fish, never spilling a drop though. She was getting ready to pour the Felix into a tiny bottle to turn in for a grade when the Headmaster came into the classroom, quickly walking over to Professor Snape. He seemed rather concerned and urgent. They spoke in low whispers; Charlotte could not hear a word they were saying. Professor Snape looked squarely at Charlotte as the Headmaster came over to her desk. She finished corking the vial and labeling it when she saw that the Headmaster had stopped at her table. _

_"Miss Stratford, if you would come with me please." Dumbledore whispered._

_Charlotte nodded and cleaned up her table, setting her vial on Professor Snape's desk. He looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite figure out. She followed the Headmaster up to his office, neither of them speaking. When they entered his office, she saw Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair by his desk, a worried expression on her face. Dumbledore gestured for Charlotte to sit down in a chair as he sat behind his desk. When she sat, he began to speak._

_"Miss Stratford, the reason I have asked you to my office is to give you some bad news. Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters have laid an attack on the village where you parents and brother live. I'm afraid they didn't survive. The scene is quite gruesome. If you wish not to go to identify their bodies, we can send someone else. I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this, Miss Stratford." He spoke softly. _

_Charlotte sat there in a stupor. 'Surely he must be mistaken…' she thought to herself. She couldn't form any coherent thoughts. Her parents and her brother…all gone. She started shaking with anger and grief and ran out of the Headmaster's office. Charlotte didn't know where she was running, but she had to get away from everyone. She didn't see one person in the shadows who was watching her; Professor Snape. Finally, she was out of the castle, heading towards the Forbidden Forest. She stopped at the edge and fell to her knees... _

Charlotte bolted upright as the sound of pecking on her window startled her from her dream.

"Bloody nightmare." Charlotte muttered.

She pulled the covers back and got out of bed and walked to the window to sell a beautiful black owl pecking at her window. She opened the window and the owl stuck its leg out. Charlotte took the letter from the owl's leg and the owl flew back off. She closed the window and went to a nearby desk to sit down and read the letter. She broke the wax seal on the parchment, opened it up, and began reading.

_Dear Miss Stratford,_

_I hope that you have had a restful night, as today will be full of adventure. At your earliest convenience, please join me in my office for some breakfast and a lovely conversation. Please remember to shrink your suitcases and trunk, as we'll be moving. The password is banana pop. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Charlotte laughed after reading the letter. The headmaster had a way with writing letters that made her want to laugh. She placed the letter in her trunk and grabbed a change of clothes, her toiletries, and her robes and headed to the bathroom. After she had showered and dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and put her robes on. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and placed her pictures and clothes into her suitcases. Charlotte smiled as she remembered the charm to shrink her suitcases and trunk to fit snugly in her pocket.

Charlotte walked the hallways until she found the Headmasters office, speaking the password that was mentioned in the letter. "Banana pop." She spoke to the gargoyle, and it immediately jumped aside to let Charlotte on the stairway to the headmasters office. She knocked three times in succession, the door opening, revealing a serene looking Albus Dumbledore behind the desk. A wide assortment of breakfast food was available on a table to the right of Dumbledore's desk.

"Come my dear and eat! We'll have plenty of time left for talking once we've both got good full stomachs. Dig in!" Dumbledore said jovially.

"Good morning, headmaster." Charlotte said as she sat down at the table, filling her plate with delicious food.

After they had eaten their fill, they both returned to Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore held her gaze for a few seconds before speaking.

"Today, Miss Stratford, you will be moving into the headquarters. The house is actually owned by Sirius Black, and he has sportingly agreed to let us use it. The house itself is big enough to house quite a few people, so don't worry about crowding anyone out. You, along with Sirius, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys will be living there. Order members will be in and out at all times during the day and night. You will meet them as they come in. Once we get you settled in there, we will call a meeting and discuss what you can do to help us bring down Voldemort."

"That sounds fantastic, headmaster." Charlotte replied, smiling at the thought of seeing a few of her friends again. Over the past couple of years, she had lost contact with them, and she had sorely missed them.

"I trust you recall the address that I had you read last night?" Dumbledore asked,

"Of course I do, headmaster." Charlotte replied, still smiling.

"Fantastic! I've already owled the Order and they're expecting us, so we'll apparate there poste-haste!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Let me owl Minerva and then we'll head out to the Forbidden Forest."

Charlotte nodded and watched as the headmaster walked back to his desk to write a quick note to Professor McGonagall. He tied the note to Fawkes, his phoenix, and off Fawkes flew to deliver the note. Charlotte decided to take her robes off, thinking that it was unseasonably warm to be wearing heavy robes. She quickly shrunk them and put them in her pocket and smiled.

"Ready, Miss Stratford?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, headmaster. And please, call me Charlie, or Charlotte. Whichever you like." Charlotte replied.

"Of course, my dear. Let us be off, please follow me." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Dumbledore lead Charlotte down to the Forbidden Forest, past Hagrid's hut and past a few trees before stopping. He turned to Charlotte and offered his arm.

"I am aware that you passed your Apparating license with flying colors, but if you grab my arm, I'll apparate us both to save time." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Charlotte smiled and replied with "Okay" and grabbed ahold of his arm. With a familiar jerk behind her navel, they were off.


	6. A story

Charlotte and Professor Dumbledore finally landed on solid ground. Charlotte's knees buckled, and she grabbed tighter to the headmaster's arm to steady herself. She opened her eyes and looked around. They had landed in a small park, behind a large tree.

"Are you quite well, Miss Stratford?" the headmaster inquired.

Charlotte nodded and said "Yes, just a bit wobbly. I never got used to the sensation of Apparating."

"Ah my dear I suppose it does take time to get familiar with it. On we go!"

Dumbledore began walking towards a row of houses, each looking a bit shabby and not properly taken care of. Charlotte looked at the numbers on the houses.

"Headmaster" Charlotte whispered "I don't see..."

Dumbledore nodded and clapped his hands three times. Between numbers 11 and 13, an older, unkempt house appeared. Charlotte was hardly surprised that the Muggles didn't notice anything strange. She watched intently as the old house appeared fully to them. Dumbledore began walking to the landing of the stairs, motioning for Charlotte to follow. She quickly resumed her pace behind the headmaster. He opened the door and allowed Charlotte to walk in before he did. It couldn't be said that Dumbledore didn't have nice manners. Charlotte walked inside the old house, trying to see in the darkness.

"State your name!" a voice called from a distance.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." the headmaster stated. He looked at Charlotte, nodding at her.

"Oh..um, Charlotte Romilly Stratford."

A light suddenly came on in the hallway they were standing in. Just then, Molly Weasley bustled through the kitchen. She looked a bit startled to see Charlotte.

"Good to see you, headmaster! And who is this?" Molly asked.

"This, my dear woman, is Charlotte Stratford. I sent an owl to the Order about her. She is the newest member." Dumbledore replied.

"Charlotte? Oh dear...its been years! How are you doing?" Molly asked, running up and giving Charlotte a good, strong hug.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Its so nice to see you again! How are Fred and George and the rest of the family?" Charlotte replied, smiling.

"Oh they're upstairs with Ron and Harry, you know how those boys are. Come now, you must be starving!" Molly said, dragging Charlotte to the kitchen.

"Are the rest of the Order in there, Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, they are. Just finished with a meeting. Come on in!" Molly replied.

Dumbledore walked into the kitchen, followed by Molly who was still dragging Charlotte in by her hand. Molly sat Charlotte down in a chair and began getting her a plate and overfilling it with a wide array of food. Charlotte was a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people packed into the kitchen. She smiled nervously.

"Allow me to introduce the members of the Order of the Phoenix. This," Dumbledore said, pointing to Charlotte, "is Charlotte Stratford, newest member of the Order. Of course you know Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley," Dumbledore continued, gesturing at the red-heads at the table. "I hope you remember Remus Lupin," Dumbledore added.

"Of course I do. Hello, Professor Lupin. Hi Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley" Charlotte addressed, smiling warmly.

Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley all smiled and waved.

"And may I introduce the man who graciously let us use his house as headquarters, Sirius Black." Dumbledore said, gesturing a man sitting beside Mr. Weasley. Charlotte turned to look at the man that Dumbledore pointed out. He was a nice looking man, with shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. Tattoo's covered the parts of his chest she could see, as well as his hands. He smiled at Charlotte, and she smiled warmly back.

Dumbledore also introduced a few other order members; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, and a few others whom Charlotte couldn't remember. She smiled and nodded at each one in turn. After all the introductions had been made, Mrs. Weasley set a large plate of food in front of Charlotte along with a bottle of Butterbeer. Charlotte began eating, haven't being able to remember eating such a wonderful meal in a long time. In no time, Charlotte had cleaned her plate. The members of the Order looked at her and smiled.

"She's got a healthy appetite." Sirius said, smiling widely.

Charlotte blushed and smiled, rising from the table. With a quick goodbye, she headed out of the kitchen. 'Good going, eating like a wild beast in front of all them! They're probably disgusted by you!' the voice inside her head yelled at her. She shook her head, trying to disperse the voice. As she was standing there in, what she assumed was a sitting room, two men were racing each other down the stairs. She startled, then saw flashes of red hair. Charlotte smiled widely. It must be a couple of Weasley's. Fred and George had decided to race each other down the stairs, the loser having to complete a dare chosen by the winner. Charlotte leaned against the wall, out of the line of the race. Fred had beaten George by half a step, and of course, began to gloat.

"You owe me a dare, George!" Fred exclaimed.

"Half a step, brother!" George fired back.

"A matter of distance! I still won!" Fred said, smiling.

"I concede then. I will do your..." George started, noticing someone out of the corner of his eye.

Both men turned and looked at Charlotte who was leaning against the wall, a big smile across her face. The twins turned to look at each other, both finding it hard to believe that Charlotte was there.

"Charlie!" Fred and George yelled in unison, both running over to her, enveloping her in hugs.

"Double Vision!" Charlotte said, feeling like a Weasley sandwich.

"What in the name of Merlin's balls are you doing here?" Fred asked.

Charlotte laughed as George slapped Fred on the back.

"What my brother is trying to say is...well...what are you doing here?" George asked.

"I am in the Order now. Dumbledore owled me and asked me, and I accepted. He insisted I move in here so my training can begin." Charlotte replied, a hand around each twin.

"Training?" Fred asked.

"For what?" George followed up.

"I'm not quite sure yet, actually. But its been years! How have you both been?" Charlotte asked.

"Ah but we are business owners." George began.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes! Set us up our own little shop!" Fred added.

"Oh that is fantastic!" Charlotte beamed, hugging them once again. "I knew you both would make it big, how could you not?"

"And for that, you can get anything in our store free!" George said.

"And we do mean anything." Fred added, winking.

Charlotte blushed slightly and thanked them. She was getting ready to ask the twins if they knew anything on what the Order was planning, but Professor McGonagall stepped in the room.

"Miss Stratford, please come with me." Professor McGonagall said.

_A/N: There WILL be conflict in the next chapter, I promise. And it will be good, just stick with me. Read and Review please! You will be loved:D_


	7. A mission

_Ch. 6 last line:_

"_Miss Stratford, please come with me." Professor McGonagall said._

"Of course Professor." Charlotte replied. "See you two later?" she asked, looking at Fred and George.

"Like we are going to leave you alone now that you're living here!" Fred said, winking.

Charlotte smiled and waved goodbye. She turned to follow Professor McGonagall into another room. It appeared to be a mostly empty room, save a few chairs and a few people. The wall was covered with what appeared to be a huge family tree, branching out. A few black marks covered the walls as well. She spotted the headmaster sitting in one of the chairs, the other chairs occupied by Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and now, Professor McGonagall. The headmaster motioned for her to sit in the last empty chair. Charlotte smiled cordially and sat down.

"The reason why we have called you in here away from the rest of the people is to inform you of your mission, Miss Stratford. It is dangerous, though. It would be perfectly acceptable if you decided not to do it." Dumbledore began. When Charlotte didn't reply with any objections, he continued.

"Like I said, what I am going to ask you to do is very dangerous. We know that Lucius Malfoy is Voldemort's right hand man. He is in the inner circle so to speak. Whatever Voldemort has done, Lucius Malfoy has been a big part of. We know that he is hiding some rather dark items in his house. These dark items are ones in which have to be destroyed completely in order for Voldemort to be brought down. I hope you have heard of the term 'horcruxes' before." Dumbledore asked.

"I have heard of it, headmaster, but I'm not exactly clear on it..." Charlotte said.

"Ah yes yes well, a horcrux is the receptacle in which a Dark Wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality. We know that Voldemort has split his soul into seven pieces. We have already destroyed 3 of the 7. According to the knowledge we have, the other 4 should either be in Malfoy Manor, or the whereabouts would be known by Lucius Malfoy. Professor Snape has tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to gain knowledge of where the horcruxes are at. That is where you come in." Dumbledore explained.

"What do I have to do, headmaster?" Charlotte asked.

Dumbledore sighed and looked over at Professor McGonagall, who had a look of pure horror on her face. He nodded and continued speaking.

"I ask that you come back to Hogwarts, as a 7th year student. You will of course be disguised and given a new identity. And you will be sorted into Slytherin. We would like you to become friends with Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son. Not only friends, but possibly dating. He will most likely invite you to the Manor for Christmas holiday, where he will introduce you to his parents. You will need to get on Lucius' good side as soon as you can. What I am getting ready to suggest is something that Professor McGonagall does not approve of, however." Dumbledore said.

"What is it, headmaster?" Charlotte asked.

Dumbledore sighed again and closed his eyes. "To become intimate with Lucius Malfoy in such a way that he trusts you and confides in you. You can't outright ask about horcruxes, that would be too dangerous. But perhaps, if he feels secure in your trust, he'll be more likely to divulge information about them. This entails great risk for your person..." Dumbledore explained.

"I realize the risk headmaster. I want to do this. I have a feeling he was responsible for the death of my parents and my brother. I cannot let that go without doing anything. If I have a change to help in bringing that bastard down, then I'll do it, screw the risks to my person." Charlotte stated firmly.

"Albus! You cannot ask this of her! She is just a child! What that monster will do to her! She'll be his new toy, Albus. His new sexual toy. She'll be nothing more than a whore to him! How can you even ask this of her!" Professor McGonagall blurted out, angry.

Charlotte closed her eyes at what Professor McGonagall said. Anger was starting to boil over inside of her. She tried to keep her breathing even and steady. She stood up and opened her eyes to look at Professor McGonagall. She narrowed her eyes and whispered in a deadly voice.

"A child, Professor? You think that I haven't seen what that bastard can do? You are sorely mistaken. _I _was the one who had to go to my house and see the bodies of my parents. _I _saw what those horrid Death Eaters done to my parents bodies. You have no idea of what I saw, Professor. _You _didn't see their death scene, you only know what people have told you. _I _saw their bodies hanging from the rafters! _I _saw what they had done to them! My mother was raped, beaten, and the brutally murdered! My father was tortured and made to watch what they did to my mother and then he was murdered! _I _saw the results of _his _work, not _you._ So before you go on with these statements, Professor, I strongly encourage you to think of what you are about to say." Charlotte finished, shaking with ungodly anger.

Professor McGonagall sat in her seat, her mouth agape. In truth, she hadn't seen what had happened to Charlotte's parents; she only knew what Dumbledore and the Auror's had told her. In truth, she had no idea what Charlotte had to see. She could scarcely imagine it. For once in her like, Minerva McGonagall had not only been put in her place, but she was speechless. She merely closed her eyes and nodded once.

The raw magic that came from Charlotte was crackling in the air of the room. Remus kept his eyes trained on Charlotte; he could sense something, but he wasn't sure what. Sirius kept looking to McGonagall and then over to Dumbledore and then Charlotte. To say the least, he was impressed. He had never seen Professor McGonagall at a loss for words. Professor Snape had a glint in his eyes, something akin to awe. Professor Dumbledore was the first one to speak after Charlotte's rather informative impromptu speech.

"I believe we have our answer. It seems Miss Stratford is determined to make her mark in the downfall of Voldemort, and she will be a force to be reckoned with." Dumbledore smiled as he talked. "Now, I have specific jobs for each of you, to help Charlotte with her upcoming task."

The group of people nodded, awaiting to hear what the headmaster had in store. Charlotte's shaking had calmed somewhat, but she was still seething, her magic giving off crackle sounds at random moments. Dumbledore smiled and continued talking.

"Severus, I ask that you help Miss Stratford to practice Occlumency as well as Legillimency. It would also be rather helpful if you raised her level in the making of certain potions." Dumbledore requested in a grave voice.

Professor Snape nodded once, affirming that he would help. Immediately, his mind began devising a plan that would encompass everything the headmaster asked. Dumbledore then turned to Remus Lupin.

"Remus, I ask that you help Miss Stratford with getting her magic back to its original glory. Review spells, making sure to cover some non-verbal, and if you have time, some basic wandless magic. It is hard to tell what spells the Malfoy's have over their manor."

"Of course, headmaster." Remus replied, smiling.

The headmaster turned slightly to look at Sirius Black. He smiled at him.

"Sirius, I ask that you help Miss Stratford gather the facade of a 'haughty pureblood maniac'. Just remember what your parents and brother were like. She needs to act like that. Give her the history of pureblood families and practice potential scenes with her, to prepare her. Etiquette is at the utmost importance as well."

"It will be a pleasure." Sirius said, looking over at Charlotte and giving one of his trademark smiles. Charlotte didn't smile back, her eyes clearly lost in space. This wasn't lost on any member of the room. Professor Dumbledore let his gaze rest on Charlotte for a moment before speaking to her.

"Miss Stratford? Are you still with us?" Dumbledore asked.

Charlotte's eyes stared forward, unseeing. Dumbledore put his hand to Charlotte's forehead, a muggle way of taking someone's temperature. His hand flew back suddenly, her forehead scorching to the touch.

"Severus, conjure a deep tub. Sirius, get Kreacher to bring in ice cubes and cold water, and a lot of it. Remus, help me get the heavy clothes off of her. Tune into her, spell her if you have to. Hurry!"

Severus stood up to conjure a deep tub out of a abandoned quill he found while Sirius yelled at Kreacher to bring ice and water, himself running back and forth from the kitchen. Dumbledore stood in front of Charlotte, blocking her form while Remus took her shoes, socks, pants, and shirt off, leaving her in her bra and panties. He picked her up, the skin on his arms burning from the heat radiating off her body. He quickly but gently lowered her into the icy water, trying to keep her head from going under. Sirius came in, pouring buckets of ice in the tub of water. Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at Charlotte, speaking "Ennervate". Charlotte's body startled, her eyes coming into focus. Her body was shivering fiercely. She made a move to climb out, but Dumbledore motioned for Remus to keep her in. Her face displayed the fear she felt inside.

"You will have to stay in there, Miss Stratford, until your temperature has returned to normal." Dumbledore said, his tone leaving no room to argue.

Remus put his hand to Charlotte's forehead, pulling it back quickly. Severus muttered something to which Dumbledore nodded, and Floo'd directly to his personal office.

"She's still burning up, Albus." Remus said, worriedly.

Sirius threw his robes off and climbed into the deep tub with Charlotte. She was still shivering fiercely. She turned to Sirius, her eyes pleading. It took all of his self control to not lift her out of the icy water.

"Fuck!" Sirius muttered as his body hit the icy water. "More ice, Moony, hurry!"

Remus poured the buckets of ice as the appeared, Sirius holding Charlotte as still as he could. Charlotte turned to face him, holding tightly onto him as the ice came in contact with her body. Sirius looked down at Charlotte and whispered "I'm sorry." before dunking them both in the water. He held her down there as long as he could stand it, before they both emerged. Sirius' teeth were chattering from the icy water. Remus put his hand to Charlotte's forehead again.

"She's cooling down, Albus." Remus said, relieved.

"Dunk her in the water again Sirius." Dumbledore ordered.

Sirius nodded as they both held their breath. Sirius wrapped his arms around Charlotte and pulled them both under, staying down as long as they both could. When Sirius came back up, Charlotte's head was laying on his shoulder. Remus held his hand to her forehead again.

"Her temperature has returned to normal." Remus said.

Sirius lifted Charlotte out of the tub and handed her to Remus. He climbed out and ran to his robe, bringing to drape over Charlotte's shivering body. Professor Snape returned holding a bag full of what could only be potions.

"Lay her down on the couch" Professor Snape ordered.

Remus carried Charlotte over to the couch, laying her down gently. Sirius came and knelt by her side. Professor Snape came over, opening various vials. "Open your mouth and swallow these." Snape said. Charlotte weakly opened her mouth, trying to stay awake. Professor Snape began pouring the vials into her mouth for her to swallow. Once she had swallowed 10 potions, he took a few steps back.

"I've given her a couple calming draughts and some stabilizer draughts. Until we figure out what happened, that is all I can give her." Professor Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Take her upstairs and let her rest. She is undoubtedly exhausted. Make sure you both put a spell on her to make sure she is still doing well. Contact me immediately if things get worse. I will be in my office." and with that, Dumbledore Floo'd to his office.


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Okay everyone, this has been a rough hiatus. What with college and my son runnning around I haven't had any time to write or update. But I swear to my readers I will post a new chapter this month! Thanks for hanging in there! 


	9. A beginning

_**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. I have already began writing the NEXT chapter, so it should be up by the end of February or the very very first week of March. I finally have time to write again! Well, at night anyways! I'm so excited about this fic! As always, read and leave me a review and tell me what you like and don't like! MWAH!!!**_

_Ch. 7 Last line: Dumbledore nodded. "Take her upstairs and let her rest. She is undoubtedly exhausted. Make sure you both put a spell on her to make sure she is still doing well. Contact me immediately if things get worse. I will be in my office." and with that, Dumbledore Floo'd to his office._

Remus, still holding Charlotte, nodding along with Sirius, and both men took the still wet and shivering girl upstairs. Going straight to Laura's room, Sirius opened the door and cast an immediate warming spell on the room, Remus following in a few moments afterward.

"Are you okay to walk, Charlotte?" Remus asked gently.

"Y-yeah, I'm just so...so tired..." Charlotte replied in a soft and tired voice.

Remus lowered her gently to the floor, Sirius bringing her over a pair of warm, dry pajamas for her to wear. He himself was still in his soaking wet and cold clothes.

"You're still wet, Sirius..." Charlotte said.

With a faint smile, Sirius waved his wand over his clothes and muttered a simple drying spell.

"Now that I'm all dry, its time to get you into some dry and comfortable clothes little missy." Sirius replied with a smile.

"Do you need any help?" Remus asked, not really realizing what he offered.

Charlotte blushed a tiny bit and shook her head.

"I think I'll be okay, but don't leave yet, okay?" Charlotte asked.

Remus and Sirius nodded and gave her their backs as she slipped off her wet bra and panties and put on her pajama shirt and pants.

"Okay, I'm decent." Charlotte said.

Remus and Sirius turned back around, both looking at her. Walking slowly to the bed, she climbed in while Remus summoned a few extra blankets to put over her. Sirius put a spell on her to inform anyone in the house should her condition worsen again. With all this pampering, Charlotte felt special, cared for, somewhat loved. In her heart, it had been far too long since this happened.

"Thank you both...for all this. Sirius...I know you didn't have to get into that cold water with me, but you did without a word of complaint or a second thought. And without you, Remus, we wouldn't have known what was happening to me. So thank you both...so much." Charlotte said, smiling softly in admiration.

Remus flushed a little bit and nodded. "You're very welcome, Charlotte."

Sirius gave her the trademark Black smile that set many a girl's knees to liquid and replied with "If I had to dunk myself in the icy cold water in my house, I'm glad it was with you. I'm _very_ glad it wasn't someone like Molly..." he said, giving a shudder. Remus made a face at Sirius, and all three laughed. An awkward silence followed for a few moments, each person trying to think of something to say.

"How long do I have to stay up here in bed?" Charlotte asked, finally breaking the silence.

"The rest of the day would be my guess." Remus answered.

Flopping back against the pillows, she groaned softly. "Well...I guess I can always get started on my lessons. Although, I don't think I'm up for McGonagall or Snape just yet. And I daresay either of you are too busy right now..."

"Nonsense, I have nothing to do. Allow me to lecture you on "The Importance of being a Pure-Blood!" Sirius said, in a mocking voice of his own father.

Remus and Charlotte laughed at him, Remus shaking his head.

"Pads, you never change." Remus chided softly.

"Never have, never will, Moony. Now, shoo, so I can get into teacher-mode and fill this impressionable young girl's mind with my Pure-Blood ways." Sirius said with a smirk.

"As long as its her brain and not her--" Remus started.

"Moony!!" Sirius interrupted Remus, blushing ever so slightly. "We're in mixed company." he said, nudging his head towards Charlotte.

Remus just smiled and waved goodbye as he walked out of her room.

"Sorry about him, sometimes. He has been hanging around me and the twins for far too long." Sirius somewhat apologized, smiling.

Charlotte smiled and laughed softly. "Its okay, Sirius. So...shall we get down to business?"

"Yes. Lets see, where to begin..." Sirius said, thoughtfully. "First of all, purebloods think they are better than everyone else; everyone else being anyone who isn't a pureblood. Actually, the richer the pureblood, the better. As you can see, the Weasley family have been outcasts...they're pureblood but they're not rich. And since you're going to be in the high and mighty Slytherin, there's one thing that you can pretty much guess. You'll have to be in favor of what Voldemort is doing. You don't have to be a Death Eater per se, but you will have to think the thoughts of 'Those damn mudbloods and mudblood lovers will pay!', you see? Its all about being cocky and snooty and following Voldemort."

"Wow...I know I can pull off cocky and arrogant, but being a supporter of Voldemort is going to take some practice. I'll have to bite my tongue if they start spouting off shit about how Dumbledore and people who aren't purebloods and all that." Charlotte remarked.

"Yes, that will take a bit of craftiness and thinking before you speak. But don't worry, I'll help you. I was raised for 16 years in that type of thinking. Thank Merlin I never actually believed it." Sirius said.

"Thank you, Sirius. Oh gods, I hope I don't screw all this up." Charlotte said. Taking a shakey breath, she steadied herself. "You know what, I'm not going to screw this up. I refuse to. This is the revenge for that bastard killing my family! And when its all said and done, I'm going to look that murdering, piss-poor excuse for a wizard in the eyes and tell him exactly what should have been told to him from the beginning. And I hope he burns in hell for all eternity!"

Sirius looked a bit taken back by her words, but smiled a bright smile just the same. "That's my girl!" he said with pride.

Charlotte smiled back at Sirius, energized by her new outlook."I need to owl Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall about my lessons. I'm pretty sure I could do my Transfigurations here, but I doubt the same could be said for Potions." she said, rolling her eyes.

Sirius shook his head and laughed sadly. "You get to spend a hell of a lot of time with that overgrown bat. I pity you greatly."

Laughing and chucking a pillow at his head, Charlotte replied with "Its not that bad. Its not like I'm an actual student, so he can't give me detentions, or deduct house points. Or even tell on me to my parents..."

"He'll spank you and take away your birthday!" Sirius announced, laughing.

"Oh gods! That thought just gave me mental images! Sirius! I'm going to rip your bloody head off!" Charlotte said, getting off her bed and going towards him with a grin on her face.

"Oh ew! I didn't even think of mental images until you said that!!!" Sirius said, wincing.

Charlotte stopped mid-step and started laughing. Hard. She fell into a fit of giggles on the floor as Sirius went around trying to get the pictures out of his head.

"Should I say something like 'Oh Severus harder, spank me harder!'?" Charlotte teased, making Sirius go in circles, trying to get the image out of his head.

"You'll pay for that little girl!" Sirius said, once again trying to get pictures out of his head.

The door opened to the bedroom opened in one swing, revealed a very snarky looking Potions Master, with a very unamused look on his face.


End file.
